EL PEOR DE LOS HORRORES
by Yunuen
Summary: Nadie se salva cuando la Fatalidad se presenta.


**Disclaimer****: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**EL PEOR DE LOS HORRORES**

No sabías cuando iba a suceder.

Es lo que te mantenía alerta todo el tiempo: no saber cuándo iba a suceder.

Podías estar tranquilamente viendo la televisión.

Podías estar haciendo levantamiento de pesas.

Podías estar comiendo un tentempié antes de la comida.

No importaba dónde estuvieras o qué estuvieras haciendo, cuando sucedía, nadie se salvaba.

Sencillamente, no había manera de escapar a la fatalidad.

Entonces, sólo quedaba rezar para reaccionar a tiempo y no ser uno más en esa lista de víctimas.

Donatelo iba hacia el taller, llevando consigo una taza con humeante café. Iba a comprobar la actualización del software que recién instaló en El Acorazado, pero al llegar, primero dio un vistazo, como buscando algo, todo estaba en relativo orden; luego se dirigió al vehículo; cuando abrió la compuerta de atrás, miró primero todo el interior: parecía que no había nada inusual, entró. Era precavido por una razón: hacía un tiempo que ese "horror" no había sucedido, y su lógica le dictaba que tuviera cuidado, que existían altísimas probabilidades que hoy ocurriera, o mañana, o quizás pasado mañana, pero su lógica le decía que estaba por suceder, iba a suceder; debía ser cuidadoso al extremo, de lo contrario, ni su gran ingenio iba a poder darle la respuesta para evitar ser la víctima siguiente. La esperanza que albergaba en que en esta ocasión podría evitarlo, era lo único que le impedía que saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el Diablo e ir a refugiarse a su habitación y no salir de ahí hasta que el Fin de toda la Cordura hubiese sucedido. Con precaución entró al vehículo y se sentó en el lado del piloto. Revisó rápidamente los controles y debajo de los asientos. No había nada que le indicara que la Fatalidad estaba cerca, así que más tranquilo, sorbió su café y colocó la taza sobre el portavasos para poder comenzar a trabajar y…

¡CLICK!

Donatelo escuchó ese "click" bastante claro, provino justo del portavasos. No recordaba haberle hecho algún tipo de modificación. Estaba por levantar su taza y ver qué ha sido ese "click" cuando…

¡PUUUMMMM!

… algo se estrelló en su cara, algo blanco, terso y dulce; en el siguiente segundo, el plato que contenía toda esa crema se iba resbalando por su rostro que había quedado embarrado completamente.

Donatelo arrojó el plato por ahí y sólo atinó a quitarse de los ojos esa crema chantilli, y una vez que pudo ver, revisó el portavasos: descubrió un ingenioso dispositivo que se activaba con un peso (por ejemplo, el peso de una taza con café caliente), era un tipo de control remoto, pero ¿qué es lo que activó? Su mirada pasó a su alrededor, como un Ciervo escudriñando entre los árboles para detectar al tigre que asechaba, y vio un poco de crema en la ventana abierta del lado del copiloto; salió del vehículo y al estar junto a la ventana, su mente ágilmente calculó la trayectoria del pastelazo que recibió… ¡El pastel de pura chantilli llegó volando a la ventana y consecuentemente a su cara desde…! Volteó y vio un poco más allá un viejo DVD sobre una caja, fue de prisa a revisarlo y encontró lo que ya suponía: al colocar su taza en el portavasos, el control retomo activó el DVD, lo que hizo que se abriera el compartimiento y esto empujó una bola de boliche que rodó y cayó de la caja, y al caer golpeó con fuerza el extremo de una tabla cuyo otro extremo debió estar el pastel… corrección: ¡no debió estar!, ¡el pastel estaba en ese otro extremo de esa tabla! Un poco de chantilli que tenía embarrada era la prueba contundente, y esa tabla fue usada como una catapulta aunque rudimentaria y…

Ya sabía que iba a suceder, ¡esto iba a suceder! ¡Había caído de nuevo en una de esas bromas! ¡Fue directo a una de las bromas de… !

- ¡Miguel Ángel! –

Fue a paso veloz en busca de su hermano el bromista (y ni pensó en quitarse el resto de la crema de la cara, así estaba de enojado).

Rafael regresaba de la regadera. Acababa de ducharse y se dirigía a su habitación (secándose con la toalla). Entró y arrojó la toalla al perchero, fue a su cama donde había dejado sus protectores y bandana (una bandana limpia, por supuesto), se puso sus protectores, y al tomar su bandana notó algo muy raro en ésta: era de color rosa; a lo mejor ya estaba muy gastada, por eso tenía esa tonalidad, así que se la puso y fue a verse en el espejo, entonces no tuvo duda: ¡su bandana era color rosa! Enseguida fue a buscar en su ropero más de sus bandanas, y las halló en su cajón correspondiente… salvo que todas eran de color rosa; corrió a buscar en el bote de la ropa sucia, ahí dejó la bandana que se quitó antes de bañarse, ¡prefería usar una bandana sucia pero que era roja, en vez de usar una color rosa! Y al quitar la tapa de su bote de ropa sucia, ahí estaba la bandana, su bandana sucia que se había quitado apenas unos 15 minutos antes, la bandana estaba encima de la demás ropa, pero era color rosa.

- ¡Miguel Ángel! -

Salió enfurecido en busca del bromista que se atrevió a decolorar todas sus bandanas y ahora eran de un color afeminado.

Leonardo estaba en su habitación meditando. Siendo un ninja, había percibido que había sucedido de nuevo. Otra vez La Amenaza Naranja atacaba de nuevo. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente. Debía conservar la calma, debía mantener sus nervios tan fríos como una mañana de invierno, porque sus hermanos querían matar a su otro hermano después de jugarles esas bromas, y él debía evitarlo. Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie. Salió al rescate de su hermano menor.

Al menos, él ahora sí había conseguido no caer en una de esas bromas de su hermano, ahora sí había tenido todos sus seis sentidos alerta para no caer en alguna broma, ahora sí había conseguido salir airoso de ese día funesto en el que a su hermano de la bandana naranja le daba por hacerles bromas a todos, y todos caían en ellas, irremediablemente, pero él no, ¡esta vez no!

Bajó a salvarle la vida a su hermano el bromista, y a canturrearle su victoria, también.

Leonardo bajó a tiempo para impedirles a Donatelo y a Rafael de ir a la habitación de Miguel Ángel.

- ¿Ahora que les hizo? –

- ¡¿No ves? – rugió Rafael, señalando su bandana puesta- ¡Ese soquete a desteñido todas mis bandanas! ¡Todas son rosas! ¡¿Cómo cabr…! –

- Rafa. -

- ¡¿Cómo ching…! –

- Rafa. –

- ¡¿Cómo tomó todas mis bandanas sin que me diera cuenta? ¡¿Ahora qué voy a usar si todas son rosa? -

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – Leonardo no pudo evitar reír al ver a Rafael usando una bandana de ese color, pero esa mirada asesina de su hermano le hizo callar – Lo siento. A Miguel se le ocurren muy buenas bromas. – dejó de hablar un momento para contener la risa - Además, el rosa está de moda también en la ropa de los chicos. -

- ¿Y la crema de chantilli también? – le preguntó Donatelo.

- Es típico el pastelazo con crema de chantilli, pero debió hacer algo fuera de lo común para poder sorprenderte. -

- ¡Sí! ¡Ignoro cómo lo consiguió, pero tuvo el suficiente cerebro para armar una catapulta con tablas, parecían inofensivas tablas y escaparon a mi escrutinio, y al entrar a El Acorazado no reparé en qué momento situó el pastel, y al depositar mi taza con café sobre el portavasos, la catapulta se activó y recibí el pastelazo dirigido con suma precisión! –

- Miguel es listo, no debiste subestimarlo. -

- ¡Ojala y ocupara su inteligencia en cosas más productivas! – siguió Donatelo quejándose, pero luego se quedó viendo fijamente la cara de Leonardo.

- ¡No que desperdicia su tiempo en…! – protestó Rafael, pero calló, porque también había notado eso mismo que Donatelo.

Tanto Donatelo como Rafael no se habían dado cuenta de algo. Como estaban muy furiosos por la broma que no se habían fijado en la cara de su hermano mayor.

- Leo… - dijo Donatelo.

- ¿Qué? –

- Tu… - pero las palabras no salía de su boca.

- ¿Qué? – Leonardo volvió a preguntar con más insistencia.

- Eres bonita. – Rafael sí consiguió decir lo que Donatelo no.

- ¿Bonita? – Leonardo preguntó de lo más confundido, pero como sus hermanos ya no dijeron más, porque comenzaron a destornillarse de la risa, fue al cuarto de baño.

Rafael y Donatelo, no dejando de reírse, fueron tras él.

Splinter venía saliendo de su recinto, iba a prepararse una taza con té. Vio a sus hijos ir con apuro hacia el nivel superior, pero quiso saludarlos.

- Hola hijos míos… - y vio pasar primero a una chica tortuga - ¿Hija mía? -

Leonardo ahora sí que no le prestó atención a su padre, siguió su camino.

Ya en el cuarto de baño, Leonardo pudo verse en el espejo, tenía maquillaje en la cara: un poco de colorete en las mejillas, sus parpados con una sombra para ojos de un azul marino, incluso lucía unas pestañas postizas, sus labios pintados con lápiz labial color rosa pálido, y como toque final, no traía su bandana, sino que en su cara traía un tipo de pañoleta (como la que usaba cuando niño, que cubría su cara y su cabeza) una pañoleta de color azul que cuyos extremos eran largos, caían sobre su hombro derecho, y además, la pañoleta no estaba anudada (como traería su bandana), sino que era sostenida por un bonito prendedor en forma de flor de Loto (como si el prendedor sostuviera cabello en una "cola de caballo"). Leonardo, con ese aspecto, parecía una chica, una agraciada chica tortuga.

- ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEEEEEEEL! - salió hecho una fiera hacia la habitación de su hermano menor.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -

Rafael y Donatelo, que estaban en la puerta, no dejaban de reír.

- Yo… ¡Jajajaja!… yo creo… ¡Jajajaja! - trató de decir Donatelo entre carcajadas – que… ¡Jajajajaja!… que hay que detener… ¡Jajajaja!… a nuestra "hermana"… ¡Jajajajaja! … ahora sí va a matar a Miguel… ¡Jajajajaja! -

- ¡Jajajajaja! - a Rafael también le pasaba lo mismo – Nah, que lo mate… ¡Jajajajaja!… se lo merece, pero voy por… ¡Jajajajaja! … la cámara, quiero tomarle la foto a "Lea" antes de que… ¡Jajajaja!… se le corra el rimel… ¡Jajajaja! -

Y a eso fue Rafael, por la cámara, y Donatelo fue con él, ideando tomarle la foto también a él trayendo su bandana de ese color.

Sólo que Miguel Ángel no estaba en su habitación, había huido… es decir, había ido con Abril, pero no estaba de visita, sino que estaba escondido en el cuarto de baño con una horrenda máscara puesta en la cara, así cuando Abril fuera a ese cuarto, le daría una "grata" sorpresa.

Por su parte, Splinter veía a su "hija" buscar al bromista por todas partes (no mucho después, se daría cuenta en donde estaba realmente Miguel Ángel). Se preguntaba si no era mejor que Leonardo se quitara primero el maquillaje de la cara (y en ese lapso se le bajaba el coraje) y después buscaba a su hermano. Eso le hizo reflexionar que Leonardo necesitaba entonces trabajar más en su meditación: nunca se dio cuenta cuando Miguel Ángel le estuvo poniendo el maquillaje y lo demás, y también debía trabajar más en su autocontrol, porque eso de querer matar a su hermano por la broma… pero admitía que a Miguel Ángel se le ocurrían bromas muy graciosas: Donatelo con la cara embarrada de crema chantilli, Rafael usando una bandana color rosa, y Leonardo…

La anciana rata rompió en carcajadas.

Sí, cuando Miguel Ángel se decidía hacerle bromas a todos, ese día era el peor de los horrores, pero no para el bromista, sino para las otras tortugas que nunca se libraban de caer en sus bromas, porque lo que sufrían no se le podía comparar siquiera con enfrentarse a Shredder.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A**: Este fic no estaba contemplado en mi lista de fics del 2011 xD Se me ocurrió cuando hace una semana estaba leyendo un fic en inglés sobre que Doni, Miguel y Rafa iban a hacerle una broma a Leo, pero ya no me gustó el fic, pero entonces se me ocurrió esto.

xD

Ojala les haya gustado este fic.

**O/****N**: Para el maquillaje de Leo y que luciera como una chica tortuga, me basé en la OC de Lita: Gaia. Tal vez sepan que hay quienes les gusta crear la contraparte de tal personaje, osea, que hay quienes les gusta la idea de que las tortugas ninja en vez de haber sido chicos hubieran sido chicas, y eso ha hecho Lita: su versión femenina de Leo se llama Gaia, y así también con los demás tortugos creó una versión femenina x) Tengo un dibu de Gaia y si quieren verlo, vayan a mi perfil, puchen en el link de mi cuenta de DA y lo verán en mis faves. Lo de que el prendedor tenga forma de flor de Loto, ya se imaginaran por quién es que tiene esa forma.

( Lita: si lees este fic… pues medio copie el look de Gaia para Leo xD )

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por leer.

n.n


End file.
